Vengful shadows
by Cryptic-archangel
Summary: Eizen, an 18 year old ninja from kagegakure, has left his village a missing nin, in order to get stronger and come back to take his vengeance on the village that exterminated his clan, the kensei clan.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

The air around him was a crisp chill as he ran through the never ending forest, breath visible in the frigid night's air. The night was still young yet nothing stirred as he jumped from branch to branch.

"They are catching up to me quicker than I suspected, I must remember to work on my speed" Eizen jested to himself as he picked up his speed.

Eizen Kensei is a ninja from kagegakure, the village hidden amongst the shadows. The village lies in the country of Void, which is across the ocean from the countries of fire, mist, and wind, which lie on the coast of the mainland. Not many people know of the three ninja villages across from the mainland because no one has ever tempted to journey across the vicious ocean, but the three villages know of the mainland countries and have stayed out of the mainland's business so as to stay out of the never ending conflicts between the major ninja villages.

"Stop traitor!" a random shadow-nin screamed into the night.

"huh, these simple chunin think that by simply shouting at me that I will willingly turn around and face trial, well they will be quite surprised with what I have in store for them" Eizen laughed out as he then preceded to make hand signs. "Secret shadow technique: eternal abyss jutsu"

Suddenly all of the surrounding forest was enveloped in a dark fog. All that could be seen through the dark substance was the shining eyes of Eizen. Bright yellow eyes, with three triangles bordering the pupil.

"Retreat, all troops retreat, he's unleashed his shakugan!" one of the nin said before his life was suddenly cut short by a kunai to the throat.

"shut up fool" Eizen scowled "you made me this way, an avenger, that will now take the revenge I deserve, Fire style: Dragon flame jutsu!"

Then out of Eizen's mouth came white hot flames. When the flames hit the fog in which the enemy ninja were trapped in, the fog suddenly caught ablaze, and the remaining nin in the fog were now nothing but dust as the fog lifted showing naught but burnt, dead trees. The air was thick with the smell of charred wood and burnt flesh. Through what was left of the forest, but a sliver of Kagegakure could be seen.

"Damn that village, it has taken everything away from me, now I will escape to the greatest shinobi village, and hopefully be taken in, and there I will learn more jutsus and will come back one day to rid Void of this insufferable village."

And with that, Eizen left, shunning his village, to seek power in one of the strongest of all shinobi villages, Konoha.

**(AN: This is my first fic and i would appretiate the reviews, bad or good, and please take a look at my profile. It has some info on my future plans with this fic. Thanx and I hope you liked my first attempt at writing fanfiction)**


	2. Chapter 1: Choices and Memories

**( AN: Thanks for the review "constructive critic writer" and I have kept in mind what you said when I wrote the first chapter. To those of you that have read or plan on reading my fic please review and tell me what you think. As for the chapter itself, it might not be as long as some of you may like but I don't want to write a huge chapter and than lose my creative streak and not be able to write another. Please enjoy the first chapter.)**

**Chapter 1**

Choices and memories

The coast line of fire country was in site, and after days of traveling on this boat, Eizen was greatly awaiting the feeling of packed earth beneath his feet. The coastline was more beautiful than anything that he could have fathomed, much more appealing than that of the dreary coasts of Void. The coast was covered in clean white beaches practically calling out to him with open arms.

"Free, at long last I am no longer bound by the kumorikage and his greedy lust for power"

Eizen remembered the first time he met the kumorikage, two weeks after becoming a genin, at the graduation ceremony for the new genin.

_"Welcome new genin, and congratulations" The kumorikage started off "You have now become part of an elite group of citizens, shinobi. As shinobi you will complete missions for the village and ultimately spend your life as protectors, keepers of the peace. We are but a small village, cradled within the valley of the two great mountains that protect our borders, but with this new generation of shinobi, I am hopeful for the future of this village."_

_The new group of genin all cheered for the kumorikag and the words of encouragement he gave them, Eizen amongst them. As the crowd of genin dispersed, Eizen started home, to the kensei clan's compound in the middle of the village. The kensei clan was the largest and strongest amongst the three shinobi clans of kagegakure, as they also were the only ones with a kekkai genkai. The kensei were admired by the whole village, and Eizen was lucky enough to be the only kensei child to graduate in this year's genin, his younger brother was to graduate next year._

"_Ah, the kensei child" a voice said from behind him_

_Eizen turned around to see the kumorikage, walking up to him._

"_Kumorikage" Eizen blurted out hastily as he began to bow._

"_Rise, young man, you are the son of ketsueki kensei, Eizen Kensei are you not?" the kumorikage said more as a statement than as a question._

"_Hai, kumorikage."_

_The kumorikage chuckled softly at Eizen's shyness "Then it should be I that should be bowing to you, you are held in high esteem by your father, he says great things about you and it makes me curious to how well of a shinobi you will turn out to be."_

"_Arigato, kumorkage but please do not bow to me, I am but a genin and you the kage" Eizen said, still not rising from his bow._

"_Ah, but you will be someday. Your great grandfather was the kumorikage before me and it would give me no greater honor than to appoint you as my successor when you are older."_

All lies, Eizen thought while walking on the beach. Now I know the truth. His words of encouragement, his talk of me becoming his successor, He used me from the start and now… now I have no one. My mother, my father… dear god even my brother wasn't spared from his greed. Suddenly the rustle of leafs in the trees behind the beach brought him out of his reminiscing as ten leaf ANBU surrounded him.

"You are not from konoha." One of the ANBU spoke with a voice as soft as velvet, almost a whisper.

"Not only is he not from konoha but look at his headband" another ANBU spoke, this one having a harsher tone, almost that of a growl "I don't even recognize it, who are you? Where are you from?"

Eizen stared back calmly as not to provoke the armed shinobi, because even if he was powerful he doubted he could take on ten konoha ANBU, hell he didn't think he could take on one, he heard they were powerful ninja, nothing alike to the weak shinobi of shadow. The only worth while shinobi in kagegakure were destroyed the same night as his family, along with the rest of his clan.

"I have come from across the sea to ask if I could live within the walls of your great city of konoha" Eizen replied, "I am Eizen Kensei, and I hail from a small shinobi village in the country of Void, called Kagegakure.

A few of the ANBU started to laugh a little as he spoke until one of the laughing shinobi, who was obviously a woman spoke "And you think we will just let a foreign shinobi, who by the way is trespassing on in our country, to just walk into our village and make it his home?"

"I've heard many a great thing about the leaf village and its people, not only their strength, but their kindness and pity" Eizen began "if I could only speak to your hokage, I beg of you" Eizen got down on his knees and placed all of his weapons in front of him "I only ask for a chance."

The ANBU grew quiet as if considering his proposition before the harsher toned shinobi replied "I guess it couldn't hurt, but before we return, Tenten check him for other weapons, scrolls, anything that he could use. We don't know how powerful he is so also put chakra seals on his hands so he can't use any jutsu."

The woman ANBU, whose name he found out was Tenten then proceeded to search his person for weapons and such before she made a few hand signs and bound his hands with two paper seals, which glowed a soft blue.

"Arigato" Eizen said, now replacing his soft, calm demeanor with a confident smile.

"Don't go thanking us yet" the harsher toned shinobi replied "We only said we would bring you to the hokage, we didn't say that you were just going to be automatically a citizen."

* * *

The trip to konoha was an all together pleasant trip, although Eizen was surprised on how hard it was to keep up with the konoha ANBU.

"_Wow, now I really have to focus on speed while training" _Eizen thought, his breath almost scorching the inside of his throat.

As they jumped along the next few branches, he could clearly see konoha. The famous hogake faces etched into the mountain behind the village.

"Six faces?" Eizen asked, confused "I thought that there were only five hokages to date?"

"Ah, not many countries no of our hokage change yet" one of the ANBU replied

"hn" the velvety voiced ANBU grunted

"Oh don't be like that Sasuke, you know you're happy for Naruto too" the female ANBU teased.

As they were nearing the gates, one of the ANBU performed a few hand seals and after biting his thumb, summoned a small falcon onto which he placed a quick note, and then released the falcon as it soared into the air towards what Eizen assumed was the Hokage's tower.

"I sent the falcon to the Hokage to tell him of your arrival and he will determine what will be done with you from there. Until then we will have a few of the ANBU escort you to an interrogation cell, were you will be questioned.

"Very well" Eizen replied as they quietly escorted him to the interrogation cell.

Eizen thought very briefly about his old village as they were passing by the different buildings in the village. He then couldn't stop himself from thinking back to the night it all went wrong.

_Eizen, now a chunin of 14 years of age, was walking through the hallways of the kumorikage's mansion, were he was returning so as to give his mission report to the kumorikage. As he was nearing the kumorikage's door he faintly heard talking inside, so as not to get caught snooping, he masked his chakra, knowing full well that sensing chakra was not the strong suit of most shadow village ninja, and put his ear against the wall. From inside he heard a conversation between the kumorikage and an unknown person._

"_The Kensei clan are getting too powerful" the mystery person said "And it is going to be hard to continue our plans if the Kensei clan choose to interfere._

"_What you don't think you could handle them?" the kumorikage laughed out "I mean yes they are strong, but still they should be no match for people of your caliber"_

"_You ignorant fool; do you even know what their clan's kekkai genkai can do?"_

"_Well not for certain, there are rumors that float around within our lower ranks that have seemed to make their imaginations run wild, but the Kesei never use it so we really have no idea what it does."_

"_Well let me put it simply, the kensei's kekkai genkai, while by its self isn't powerful, would be of great danger to a man with my abilities" the unknown man hissed out "lets just say that our abilities and theirs simply contradict each other in a negative way."_

"_Whatever" the kumorikage said, in a nonchalant sort of way "It doesn't matter to me, the only reason I have kept them around was because of the clans strength, but I can devise a way to obliterate the entire clan in one night if that is your will"_

_He had heard enough. Eizen at that moment then burst into the room only to find the kumorikage all by himself._

"_Explain yourself!" Eizen yelled, not caring who heard "Who were you talking to and what about my…."_

_Eizen couldn't finish his sentence as someone had given him a blow to the pressure point on the back of the neck which sufficiently knocked him out._

Eizen was now alone, sitting in one of the dimly lit interrogation rooms, inwardly screaming at being left alone with only his terrible memories for so long. Then suddenly the door to the room opened to reveal a man in a large overcoat almost covering his face, and a woman with a sadistic grin on her face.

"So this is the guy that wants to just out of the blue just become a citizen" the sadistic looking woman said, the sadistic smile now receding to just a smirk "well, what's your reasoning?"

"I have come from a small village were I am now labeled a missing-nin for a crime I didn't commit, and I have fled here to konoha in hopes that you would enter me into your ninja ranks, and give me a place to live" Eizen answered truthfully "I will of course work to pay for any lodging that I would require and I am willing to start at the bottom and work myself back up, even if that means retaking my chunin exams."

"Well how do we know we can trust you?" The man in the overcoat said "according to you, you are a missing-nin, and apparently you hail from the village you've called Kagegakure, but I have heard of no shinobi village with this name."

"That is because it lies in the foreign region that has been called Void Country, and although you know of the shinobi village known as Moon, there are still two other shinobi villages in that country. Void is not alike your countries in which yours are only really allowed one shinobi village. Void has the Moon village, the Shadow village, and the Void village, which gave our country its name."

"Well assuming you're telling the truth and we allow you to stay here, what rank were you in your village and what kind of abilities would you bring to the table?"

"I was a jonin, and I am the last remaining member of my clan, which also makes me the sole owner of my kekkai genkai."

"And what would that kekkai genkai be?"

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki was sitting at his desk, mindlessly flipping through papers when Hinata Hyuuga entered through the door.

"Hogake-sama, I h-have some p-papers for you to sign o-off" Hinata said, still with her signature stutter.

"Hinata, you don't have to call me Hokage anymore were getting married or did you forget?" Naruto said as he leaned forward and took the papers out of Hinata's hands and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Hinata gave a big smiled as she replied "How could I forget"

Hinata gazed at Naruto now looking at him as they had finally achieved what both of them wanted. He was the hokage, and she had him. Naruto had been forced into the job quite quickly when he turned old enough as he was willing to do the job and Tsunade had been willing to be rid of it, now Naruto sees why. But with the job came the inevitable process of growing up, and although you could still see Naruto's childlike behavior when around him, he still shone with a strong aura of confidence when doing his Hokage duties.

Suddenly a messenger falcon flew through the open window and landed on a small perch by one of the bookcases. Naruto got out of his chair to read the message attached to the falcons talons with a look of curiosity and surprise.

"Well at least this will make my day more interesting" Naruto pondered aloud as he read the note to himself.

"What is it?"

"It's a note from Kiba saying that they found a shinobi from a foreign village asking to be accepted as a konoha shinobi and he wants us to go meet him down at the interrogation center to determine what will be done with him."

"Well t-than lets go, I was going down there to ask Shino a favor anyways."

**(AN: So what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter, ne? **

**Who is the mysterious man talking to the kumorikage?**

**What exactly is the "shakugan"?**

**I hope I've peaked your curiosity just enough to make you keep tuning in ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and reasonings

**(A/N: Well I'm sorry it took a little longer to write this next chapter, I kinda lost my writers muse for a while. Anyways I kinda noticed that I haven't really gave you a good description of my OC and I know I'm supposed to incorporate it into the story somehow, but hey I'm lazy so I'll just say it here in my author note. His face is similar to that of Sai, except he actually shows emotion =P. Eizen wears a black shirt with long and wide sleeves (I don't know what a shirt is really called in Japan cause I know what Naruto and them were aren't called shirts but just go with me here.) The sleeves on his shirt have little latches that allow him to take just the single sleeve off, the shirt also has a high collar like the one Shino has in the original Naruto episodes except the collar doesn't cover as much of his face as Shino's did. His pants are black but they aren't anything special. His hair color is described later in this chapter. Thanks for putting up with my laziness and I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**

**Chapter 2**

Meetings and reasonings

The interrogation shinobi looked anxious waiting there, wondering what his kekkai genkai could be.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but my kekkai genkai is still mostly a secret to me. It is a doujutsu and it is called the Shakugan, other than that it remains a mystery." Eizen said, silently laughing as the interrogaters looked slightly annoyed, their curiosity not being quenched "I only use it to scare the other shadow shinobi because of the great amount of superstition they have placed around it."

Just then the door to the interrogation room opened to reveal a young man with spiky yellow hair, and a woman beside him with long waist length black-purple hair.

"I hear you wanted to see me shino and Anko?" The yellow haired man spoke, definitely with an air of supiority about him.

"Yes Rokudaime, it seems Kiba and Sasuke's squad brought him back after returning from their reconnaissance mission in stone" Shino explained.

"Very well, so how goes the interrogation?"

"Well I don't know if we can completely trust him, but since he has done nothing to show us harm, I say we can allow him to attempt to become a citizen, but he wouldn't be allowed any weaponry and with chakra seals on unless he is on a mission" Anko explained "and he should probably have either an anbu trailing him or a skilled shinobi with him at all times while in the village."

"Hmm, well I'd say get Sasuke in here to get inside his head, use his Sharingan mojo on him and see if he's lying or hiding anything from us"

"Yes Hogake" Anko said before creating a hand sign and poofing out of the room.

"Well s-since I'm d-down here" began Hinata "Shino I have a f-favor to ask of y-you"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Well you see it's been a few years since the attack from the Akatsuki, and I… I've been meaning to go put flowers on sensei's grave" Hinata asked, sorrow coating her voice "But I n-never seem to h-have time to buy any and…"

"I understand" Shino replied, not wanting Hinata to push herself too far.

Naruto turned to Hinata, whose face was already scrunched in an effort not to cry. She was trying to be strong; she was always trying to be strong, especially after Kurenai's death. Kurenai had fought the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, when they invaded Konoha 7 years prior. It was shortly after that failed invasion did the Akatsuki finally disappear. While Kurenai lost her life in that invasion, she left Pein wounded enough for himself and Tsunade to finish him off. While Konan, Kisame, and Zetsu, other members of the Akatsuki, still lived, they broke apart and the Akatsuki disbanded. Sasori was killed by Sakura, Itachi and Deidara were killed by Sasuke, Hidan by Shikimaru, and Kakuzu by himself and Kakashi. Sasuke told us of another member known as Tobi, but no one knows what happened to him. Sasuke never mentioned much about when he was away with Team Hebi/Taka.

Just then another poof was heard and Anko and Sasuke were standing in front of them, Anko looking annoyed, Sasuke as stoic as ever.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly, although the sarcasm was clear.

"Put that Sharingan of yours to good use and tell me what's in this guys mind" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with an air of entertainment. It wasn't very often he could boss around Sasuke. He could only do it when there were a lot of people around otherwise Sasuke would just ignore him.

"Very well" Sasuke replied, obviously bored about the whole situation.

Eizen stared into Sasuke's eyes, not sure what he was about to do, this "Sharingan" must be some form of jutsu that allowed him to read minds. He watched as Sasuke's eyes bled into red and three tomoes started to swirl around his pupil and then there was darkness. When the light returned he then found himself in a dimly lit room face to face with the Sharingan wielding assailant.

* * *

"A genjutsu?"

"Yes, and no. The Sharingan allows me to do many things; one of them is to allow me to see inside your head."

"Incredible, I was right to come here then" Eizen said, a smile lighting up his face.

Sasuke looked at him, no emotion or thought showing on his face, but inside his head was the exact opposite. Who is this guy, what does he want, were did he come from, why is he here; millions of questions flying through his head at once.

Then the room suddenly shifted, transforming from an empty room into a dark forest. Alarms were sounding all around him, the sound of feet hitting the ground. He stared at the opening in the forest trees only to see himself, bound through and stop at the opposite side of the opening. He couldn't hear what he was saying, it sounded like he was listening from underwater, but he could give a guess.

"This, if I'm correct is the night you ran away from your village." Sasuke stated, proving his suspicions about the scene he was watching correct. "Logically this is the first step of finding out what it is your doing here."

"I told you I'm not lying, but if you insist I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Eizen asked rhetorically.

Sasuke just smirked and went back to paying attention to the scene in front of him.

"Why can't I hear what they're saying?

Just then everything went dark, swallowed by a thick black fog; obviously the him in this "reenactment" just performed the dark abyss jutsu.

"Sasuke obviously annoyed that he couldn't see anything turned back around to Eizen.

"You can't hear anything because I made it so, this is still your head, and if you are skilled in mind jutsu you could easily change the words to fit your purpose. I on the other hand can hear them."

"Ah, well couldn't I change what's actually happening too?"

"No, events cannot be changed, they are points in time that are there, and will never be changed. However, what is said in these moments is a different matter all together." Sasuke finished with a smirk.

The darkness around them suddenly caught ablaze. Eizen went to get out of the way but Sasuke held him back.

"We are merely observing, the hazards here do not apply to us."

"Oh" Eizen whispered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

The scene then changed again, but this time it was that of a village compound, houses lining the streets. The streets were filled with bodies, each with its skin a sickly green color.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, obviously recalling something from his own memories.

"What happened here?"

"This happened two years ago" Eizen started his voice more mellow and cloaked in misery "This was the day my clan was massacred. As you see, there was no one left alive but me." Eizen explained, tears definitely threatening to come forth.

"Who did this?"

"My village, my comrades, who knows who all participated in the act, but the orchestrator of this villainous act was the Kumorikage." Eizen spit that name out like it was poison in his mouth.

"So is that why you came here? To run away?"

"No!" Eizen yelled out "I didn't run away. I stayed in service there for TWO years! Two years at the beck and call of my family's murderer."

"Why? Why put yourself though that only to run away?"

"I left my village not of my own accord, or at least not entirely. I was labeled a missing-nin and was forced to flee, I knew while I was strong, that I wasn't strong enough, I thought… that if I stayed in service there, I would be able to find an opening and exact my revenge on the Kumorikage."

"Is that why you were labeled a missing-nin?"

"No, after "investigating" the death of my clan, they decided to pin the murders on the last surviving member of that clan, me."

"The story sounds familiar" Sasuke replied looking somewhere far in the distance.

* * *

Then the scene changed, this time it didn't transform. It seemed to dissolve. They were back in the interrogation room, everyone else looking exactly as they had left them.

"Done."

"Already?" Naruto said looking surprised

"Unlike you I do my job as fast and efficient as possible" Sasuke jested a confident smirk adorning his face.

Naruto was about to make a comeback before Hinata interrupted him. "So how d-did it go?"

Sasuke's eyes dulled a little bit before he stated "He is clean, he hasn't lied about anything he told you"

"Good" Naruto said, stilled glaring at Sasuke "Then we shall enter him in as a citizen, and if he wishes to become a shinobi of Konohagakure than he should come to my office later today so I can assign him to a team. If I'm correct team 4 just lost a member of their team on a mission four months ago and in need of a replacement."

"But isn't that..." Hinata began but Nartuo stopped her.

"Yes that is her team. The two remaining team members are both chunin class, and I am willing to allow you to return, Eizen, to the status of a chunin if you can prove yourself to your new sensei."

"When will I meet my new sensei?"

"Well, after you sign all the annoying paper work needed to enroll as a shinobi of Konoha and we find you a place to crash, you will meet her and her team in the morning. They meet early, so you should be at the training grounds around four. Training with her starts at five but she believes that "training starts when she arrives" and you don't want to be late trust me." Naruto said a wide smile covering his face.

"Arigato" Eizen said, bowing respectfully to the Hogake.

"I'll never get tired of people bowing to me I swear." Naruto said trying to stifle a laugh.

* * *

In the following hours, Eizen spent his time roaming through the town, marveling at the sites of this lively village. He couldn't help but let out a laugh, although he didn't know whether he was laughing at the fact that he was being followed by no less than two Anbu, or the fact that he now wore proudly a leaf forehead protector.

"Who are you?" a girl who with pale eye's and around the same age as him asked after exiting a shop "I don't recall any shinobi around my age with such a strange hair color as yours."

Eizen looked up at his head, realizing that to someone outside Void, half black-half white hair would look strange. It was a trait that almost all members of the Kensei family are born with.

"Ah yes, well you see I'm well… new here to put it simply." Eizen said delighted to be actually carrying on a conversation with someone who doesn't suspect the worst from him. "My name is Kensei, Eizen."

"Oh I'm sorry" the girl said rubbing her head sheepishly "My name is Hyuuga, Hanabi."

"Hyuuga? Are you by any chance related to a woman by the name of Hinata"

"Yes she is my older sister, how do you know her?"

"I met her earlier today when I met with the Hokage."

"Oh you mean Naruto" Hanabi said, suddenly looking up at the faces carved into the mountain behind them. "You know if you told someone ten years ago that Uzumaki Naruto was going to be the Hokage they would of laughed in your face, but know look at him. My sister always believed in him. I remember when my sister first started to see Naruto, Father disapproved greatly, but as soon as he became Hokage, well let me tell you his face was a sight to see." Hanabi laughed out as they started to walk together. "Oh, by the way, why are you roaming about all by your self?"

"Oh I'm not by myself, not really." Eizen thought, thinking on the fact that the Anbu were probably still tailing him.

"Ok, whatever you say" Hanabi giggled "But hey I got to go, I've got training in the morning" Hanabi said hastily, starting to turn away.

"Wait, I just wanted to say thank you, you've been so kind and welcoming to me. I hope we meet again."

"So do I" Hanabi replied cheerfully as she turned around and walked away.

"I guess I should go talk to the Hokage about enrolling as a shinobi now" Eizen said aloud to himself.

He then proceeded to go towards the Hokage's Building, maneuvering though the midday crowd at the marketplace. When he finally arrived at the Hokage's Building there was someone at the door ready to lead him in. When he reached the Hokage's room he herd shouting from inside the room and then followed by a crash. He and the ninja that guided him to the room both stormed inside to see what had happened. When they opened the door they found Naruto face first into the side of the wall. There was another woman inside of the room, who you couldn't miss, with her bright pink hair.

"Sakura… that hurt" Naruto whined, rubbing his cheek after he pulled himself out of the wall.

"Well that will teach you to do things behind my back, just because your Hokage now doesn't mean you can make decisions for me." Sakura fumed while staring bullets into Naruto.

At that moment Naruto turned around to see Eizen and his guide standing in the doorway, perplexed at the scene in front of them.

"Well this couldn't have turned out any better" Naruto said, looking relieved "Eizen meet your new sensei."

**(A/N: Well, I liked writing this chapter, I don't know why but after my muse came back to life this chapter kinda just flowed out of me. Thanks for reading and id love it if you guys reviewed. Seriously, I don't even care what you write; you can review just to say hi if you want but PLEASE review, I feel lonely lol. Oh and please tell me if I make anyone OCC because I'm really afraid that I might do it or have done it and its not my intention so please if you find any of my characters OCC tell me what I can do to fix it.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness and laughter

**(A/N: This is my third chapter and I'm really liking this whole writing thing, but I'm kinda sad because I'm not getting much reviews, but I guess it is the holidays right? So ill lay off a bit on the review whoring but I would still like a review or two, I want to know what I can do better and I'm pretty sure that I have at least one or two things that I can improve on… I just don't know them yet =P. Well I hope you like this next chapter.)**

**Chapter 3**

Darkness and laughter

Eizen's eyes widened at the words. Her? She was going to be his new sensei?

After Naruto's announcement Sakura turned around and said while closing her eyes and running a hand through her hair "I guess it can't be helped" she opened her eyes and finished while holding out her hand "Welcome to team 4."

Eizen was hesitant to take her hand and shake it after what he saw her do to Naruto, but decided if he didn't he might be hurled into a wall so he took it.

"Well as long as you two are on good terms we can finish this stupid paper work and call it a day." Naruto said, still rubbing the back of his head mumbling under his breath about how mean Sakura was.

"I'm sure Naruto already told you about our training in the morning, so I will introduce you to your teammates then, but for now get some sleep." Sakura said sweetly while turning towards the door.

"Wait, Sakura" Naruto exclaimed "Make sure you tell Sasuke Happy Birthday" Naruto said with a mocking tone.

Sakura turned around a blush apparent on her face before walking back to Naruto and punching him into the opposite wall leaving another gaping hole in the room and then storming out.

"It's nice to know I can still get to her" Naruto said lifting himself out of the wall while laughing.

"I just saw Sakura walk by me all mad and….. Oh m-my god, Naruto what happened?" Hinata said while walking in. Hinata rushed to Naruto's side before he held out his hand telling her he was fine.

"Oh nothing, Sakura just wasn't to thrilled about me assigning Eizen to her team with out consulting her first, oh and I might have mentioned a thing or two about Sasuke too"

Hinata Had a mixed look of both fright and laughter while listening to Naruto retell the story of what happened while Sakura was there.

"Yeah well y-you can't blame her for being a l-little angry and frustrated, you know she did just l-lose a student."

Naruto looked down before saying "Yeah, and he was so talented too, he definitely had potential."

"If you don't mind me asking" Eizen asked nervously "What was his name?"

"Hinshu Junkyousha, he was a great healer, the next Tsunade they called him." Naruto answered.

"W-well how could he not with Sakura teaching him." Hinata said like it was obvious.

"Is Sakura a great healer too?" Eizen asked curiously.

"She was taught by Tsunade, one of the Sannin and also the fifth Hokage." Naruto answered.

And she was going to be his new sensei Eizen thought. What more of an opportunity could he have gotten to get stronger than to be taught by the student of the Fifth Hokage.

* * *

He got up that morning, after sleeping in an empty hospital room which will be his new home until he could get his own place. He got to the training grounds and hour early noticing that no one was there, he began to start some well needed speed training by running around the training grounds with weights around his legs.

"Who are you?" An unknown voice said from his left.

When he looked around he saw a guy about a year older than him keeping pace with him. The guy had shoulder length straight brown hair and dull brown colored eyes. He was wearing the standard chunin vest and ninja attire.

"I'm Eizen, and I'm training while I wait for my new squad to get here, are by any chance one of Sakura-sensei's students?"

"You're the replacement for Hinshu?" the stranger said, still keeping perfect pace with Eizen "That's laughable, I bet you're not even a match for me."

"Don't underestimate me, I've been a chunin longer than you've been a ninja, anyways what's your name stranger?"

"Kokuzoku, Kagai, and if your so strong then prove it" Kagai mocked.

"Fine" Eizen then disappeared in a poof of smoke before appearing out of Kagai's shadow, kunai in hand, and stopping his kunai inches from Kagai's throat.

"What! When did you replace yourself with a shadow clone? And how did you get behind me? "

"My shadow clones are a bit different from the ones you Leaf ninja use, mine are actually made of real shadows and when they go 'poof' they absorb themselves into the nearest shadow next to them, allowing me to manipulate that shadow as I see fit." Eizen replied after coming out from behind a nearby tree and the clone holding the kunai to Kagai's throat disappeared.

Kagai just stared shocked at the strange man in front of him, the man that was to replace his best friend, Hinshu.

"I see you two have met" Sakura said after poofing into the training ground "Where's Hyuuga, she not here yet?"

"Hyuuga?" Eizen questioned.

"Hanabi, she was supposed to be here this morning."

"Hanabi!" Eizen exclaimed "She's in my squad!"

"Yeah, you know her" Kagai said, giving Eizen a side glance.

Just then the sound of a bag hitting the ground was heard behind them. There, standing between two trees was Hanabi looking shocked at the scene in front of her.

"Eizen…" Hanabi started looking both stunned and confused "Why are you here?"

"Hanabi, he's replacing Hinshu…" Sakura said her voice suddenly getting quieter.

"No he isn't… no one can replace Hinshu."

"Yeah… but he will be training and going on missions with us so get used to him" Sakura said in 'deal with it' sort of voice while looking directly at Kagai. Kagai just turned away from Sakura and stared at Eizen.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Kagai sneered.

Eizen didn't say a word; he just stared back challengingly, just waiting for Kagai to pull something.

"Ok, well lets get started" Sakura began "We'll start off with 100 laps around the training ground with 20kg of weight on each of your legs and arms, and then we'll do some sparing."

Kagai and Hanabi got the weights on and started to run while Eizen just sat down on the grass and closed his eyes.

"Eizen, start running" Sakura said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Did it before you got here."

"What?"

"Yeah, I would've done more but Kagai kind of got in my way…" Eizen said, hoping Kagai heard him throw his words back at him.

"Really now, well then lets spar, come on you and me" Sakura said mockingly "lets see if you good enough to be in my squad."

Eizen culled up his legs and then jumped up from the ground, getting into fighting stance.

"Lets"

Sakura then started running at him making a few hand signs before two clones appeared next her. She sent her two clones at him while she stopped running and started making a barrage of hand signs. Eizen then charged at the two oncoming clones and jumped up in the air before bringing down his foot and kicked one of the clones in the face. The clone easily blocked the kick with its arms and the other clone came up behind the other and used it as a foot stool to jump up in the air to punch Eizen. Eizen flipped off of the clone he was kicking in order to evade the oncoming punch from the second clone. He skidded to a halt a few yards away from the clone before he saw the real Sakura finish her hand signs.

"Fire style: Grand fire ball jutsu!"

Eizen's eyes widened as he saw her spit out a fireball the size of a small building. The clones were enveloped by the jutsu as it charged straight at him. He summoned a shadow clone of his own before it charged straight for the huge fireball.

At this point Hanabi and Kagai had stopped their running, too busy watching the fight to care about their training. Hanabi stared in fright, hoping that Eizen would be alright, while Kagai just looked on at the fight and laughed, knowing that Eizen didn't stand a chance.

The clone that Eizen sent at the fireball then poofed as soon as it got close to it. The shadow of the fire ball then grew out of the ground and covered the fireball itself. Without air to keep the fire going the fireball soon dissipated. After the dust cleared it was just Eizen and Sakura staring eye to eye all of the clones having disappeared.

"How did you manipulate that shadow like that, I thought only the Nara clan could do that."

"Well, in Kagegakure, we are taught a more pure form of what you call shadow clones" Eizen began "The clones we make are actually made of real shadows."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you explain this to Kagai but I don't get how you made the shadow come out of the ground and smother my fireball"

"Well the more skilled you are with these shadow clones the more you can do with them, The first Kumorikage of my village was famous for using the shadow of a mountain to block out the sun because the heat from the sun was killing our crops."

Sakura looked at him impressively she had never seen anyone except for the Nara manipulate shadows like that. Maybe he is good enough, just maybe.

"Eizen that was incredible!" Hanabi screamed out, rushing over to Eizen.

"Thanks, but I still lost…" Eizen laughed out before he collapsed on the ground of exhaustion.

Sakura rushed over to him with her hands aglow with green healing chakra. She placed her hands on his chest looking to see what was wrong.

"Don't worry, I'm just out of chakra that's all" Eizen chuckled.

Sakura's hands stopped glowing as she removed her hands from his chest. She wondered how much chakra it most of took to have manipulated the shadow to such a degree, because before he did it he had only produced one shadow clone, hardly enough to completely drain a person of chakra.

"How did you use up all of your chakra so fast?" Hanabi asked, obviously worried for his health.

As Hanabi said that Eizen clutched the inner side of his forearm.

"Must have just used too much chakra on that last attack" Eizen laughed uneasily, as though he didn't want anyone to ask any further questions. Getting the picture no one pushed any further.

"Ok, that's enough for one day; we meet again this afternoon for a mission." Sakura ordered before leaving in a poof of smoke.

"See you later Hanabi" Kagai said before disappearing himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hanabi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I just need to rest for an hour or so and ill be fine" Eizen said laughing softly to himself."

"Are you just going to lay out here in the field?" Hanabi joked "Or you going back home?"

"Uh… I don't really have a home here" Eizen replied, not really sure how to tell Hanabi about his situation.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm… from another country" Eizen said, not sure if he should have told her that. He didn't want her to act strangely towards him; she was the only friend he really had at the moment.

"Really? Which one?"

"Uh… I used to live across the sea in a country I'm sure you've never heard of."

"Water country?"

"No" Eizen laughed, amused by her slight naivety.

"Then were?"

"Void" Eizen answered "I used to be part of a village known as Kagegakure" Eizen finished before taking out a forehead protector from his shirt and showing it to Hanabi.

"Wow, I've never seen this symbol before."

The forehead protector had on it an upside down triangle with a right side up triangle within it.

"What's the symbol mean?"

"Well the symbol is the same as my clan's kekkai genkai. The village was founded by my clan long ago."

"That's amazing! Why did you leave?"

Eizen's eyes widened for a second when she asked that question before he went oddly silent.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…"

"No it's ok, I'm just… It's a tough subject for me that's all. You see my clan… they were murdered."

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry I didn't… I didn't mean…" Hanabi's eyes suddenly started to tear up.

"Oh its ok, it was two years ago, don't cry for me. Trust me I've done it enough times, no more tears need be shed for the matter." Eizen said and smiled.

Hanabi stopped tearing up as she wiped her half shed tears on her sleeve.

"Yep, I'm the only one with my kekkai genkai left in this world, hey I should feel honored." Eizen joked.

"What is your kekkai genkai?"

"Well…"

Eizen stared into Hanabi's as he activated his Shakugan. His eye's turned from ocean blue to an electric yellow and around his pupil hovered three black triangles forming the symbol on his forehead protector.

"Wow, so you also have a doujutsu. Mine's the Byakugan, as you can see" Hanabi giggled.

"So that's why you have no pupils, that's incredible."

"What's your kekkai genkai do?"

"I don't really know… it's just kind of there. Only a few of my clan knew what it did, but for reasons I don't know they kept it from the rest of the clan."

"Huh…"

Hanabi turned around Byakugan blazing.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I sensed something but never mind… It must have been nothing."

She turned back around and her Byakugan and his Shakugan met. His Shakugan then flashed a little before one of the triangles on both eyes glowed a pale violet. As suddenly as it had come, the triangle went back to black and Eizen blacked out.

* * *

When he awoke he was in a room he didn't recognize, the smell of incenses burning.

"Oh, your awake" A voice said from his left.

"Hanabi?" Eizen said weakly.

"Yeah, don't worry your safe when you blacked out I brought you to the only place I could think of."

"Where am I?"

"You're in one of my guest rooms in the Hyuuga's main Mansion."

**(A/N: So how did you guys like it? I'm not really sure were I want this to go from here but ill think off something I guess, I mean I have the whole holidays to think of something. I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter written before Christmas vacation but I'm going on vacation in about a week or two and I won't be able to do any writing during that time. Ill be on vacation for about a month so those of you who actually are going to continue reading my story will have to be a little patient I guess. I thank those of you who actually read my story and I hope you will continue to read and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong.)**


	5. Chapter 4: Enemies and conspiracies

**(A/N: This will probably be my last chapter before the holidays so you'll probably not see me much of me till about the middle of January. Sorry I didn't write a longer chapter for you to enjoy for the holidays but I just wanted to get something out there before I can't anymore. Hope you enjoy it and Happy Holidays!)**

**Chapter 4**

Enemies and conspiracies

"What?" Eizen exclaimed as he hurriedly sat up from where he was laying.

"You're at the Hyuuga main branch's mansion, where I live." Hanabi said smiling.

"You live here?"

"Yeah my sister, Hinata, is next in line to be the clan head."

"So technically… your royalty?"

"In a way" Hanabi laughed.

"Wow, it must be amazing" Eizen exclaimed "Being the sister of the next clan head… that must mean that your father is the clan head right now right?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately?"

"Yeah, my father hasn't always believed in Hinata and I was almost the heir to the Clan, so I have been pushed most of my life…"

"Ah, yeah I know the feeling" Eizen started "I was also the clan heir, before…"

Both Hanabi and Eizen shared a moment of silence before Hanabi spoke up.

"Hey my father doesn't really know you're here so in like an hour can you sneak out of here without anyone noticing?"

"Were are you going?"

"I've got to go meet my cousin otherwise he will be mad" Hanabi said sheepishly. Hanabi got up suddenly and went to the door before finishing "No one should come in here because we rarely have guests so… good luck!" then Hanabi left the room quickly leaving him all alone with his thoughts. He remembered his life back in Shadow, back when he was heir to the Kensei clan.

_Eizen was roaming the halls of the Kensei clan's main building, racing his little brother. He was ten at the time; he just became a genin a month prior. The sound of feet on wood floors echoed through the building. Both he and his brother then came to a halt._

"_You beat me again Eizen...It's not fair." Mujitsu whined, after losing yet another race to his older brother Eizen._

"_Ah, your still little Mujitsu, when you're older maybe then you will be able to beat me."_

"_But when your older you will be the clan head and we won't have time to race" Mujitsu pouted._

_Eizen chuckled "I will always make room for a race whenever you want, you know me I love a good challenge."_

"_Yeah, your right."_

"_Still racing are we?" A voice said from behind them._

"_Father!" Both boys said simultaneously before Mujitsu ran over to his father and hugging him._

"_Your back, how did it go?" Eizen asked his father._

"_Ah fantastic, we signed the treaty with Moon and we are now officially allies." His father said proudly "Since when are you into politics?" he laughed._

"_Well I am the heir to the clan and the clan head has to be involved in village politics."_

"_So you've already read the rules huh? Well you won't be clan head for few years now so you don't have to worry about it just now, I'm a fighter I won't die for a while and I'm still young, I hope" His father laughed._

If only that was true father… than maybe you would still be alive.

--

The path to Konoha was shrouded in mist, which gave the two travelers perfect cover so as not to be caught. One of the two travelers had dull gray hair in a high ponytail, while part of her hair framed her face. The other was a male with a similar hair style except with a low ponytail and dark brown hair.

"How far are we from Konoha anyways, I need some action. All this snooping around is giving me a headache." The gray haired female complained.

"You're complaining is giving me a headache" The brown haired male said, trying to get the other to stop her whining "I swear if you whine any louder we will be found out before we even get to the village."

"Than at least I will be able to fight a little."

"If Leader finds out you got us found out he will destroy you, or have you forgotten what he did to Takai?"

"Ugh, that was disturbing, if it wasn't for his hood masking his face I don't think I could look at him."

"Exactly, so stop complaining, I mean I know your still young but your part of the group now, you got to grow up a little."

"Sorry if I'm not mature enough for you Ketsubou" The gray haired female said sarcastically while striking what she thought was a seductive pose.

"Maybe not mature enough, but you're an interesting improvement to say the least, Shouri."

"Interesting?"

"Yeah, the rest of the members are very quiet and reserved."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult" Shouri laughed "By the way what are the other members like, I'm new so I really don't know anyone except for you, Takai, Kousen, and leader."

"The rest are off in other countries gathering money, you will meet the rest after we obtain the scroll from Konoha."

"Why does Leader need this scroll anyways?"

"The last leader didn't tell him how to perform the jutsu we will need and Konoha has the only scroll in existence that tells you how to do it."

"So were stuck doing the dirty work, great"

Ketsubou just chuckled while they kept walking. The gates of Konoha could be seen in the distance, the thick fog barely hiding it from sight. The only sounds that could be heard were the chiming coming from the bells on the two traveler's kasa. The two travelers moved silently through the fog their cloaks still as the wind was absent. If one were to look though the fog and see these two travelers the only thing that would have been visible through the fog were the bright crimson clouds that adorned their cloaks.

--

About an hour passed after Hanabi left to see her cousin. He felt rested enough after he had blacked out earlier that day and was ready to get out of here. He stepped to the door silently, trying to make as little noise as possible. He opened the door slowly, deciding whether or not this was a good idea. He started to walk out of the room before a voice from behind him stopped him.

"And were do you think your going?" The voice said, before he turned around. When Eizen turned around he came face to face with an older man with long brown hair, the famous Byakugan eye's staring holes into him. The man wore fancy robes fit for a Kage.

"You must be Hanabi's father" Eizen whispered afraid to make the man angry.

"Yes I am, I'm Hiashi Hyuuga and who might you be?"

"I'm Eizen Kensei, Hanabi's new teammate."

"So you're… I see, so what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry, I blacked out while talking to Hanabi and she brought me here to recuperate."

"Really now" Hanabi's father said, obvious disbelief coating his voice "Well I will talk to Hanabi about this when she returns from seeing her cousin."

"So does that mean I'm free to go?"

"For now… but I'd like to meet you again, and so would my nephew. We were both informed about you from the Hokage and Neji would like to meet you" Hiashi stated more than asked.

"Thank you I will stop by later than…. If that's what you want I guess."

Eizen got out of there as quick as possible, mad at himself for being caught. How did he know I was going to be there? I know that no one was outside that door when I sensed for chakra signatures. What does that Byakugan do anyway?

About an hour later Eizen was strolling the streets of Konoha, his new found hobby since arriving there. He saw, walking out of a building, his new sensei Sakura.

"Sensei!" Eizen called out hoping she would her him.

"Eizen? You know you don't have to call me sensei, you really aren't even my student considering I've already had the Hokage promote you to chunin."

"Really, you thought I was capable just from that one fight?"

"Well I've never seen anyone manipulate shadows like that, and your use of knowledge in the midst of a fight was good so I don't see why not, I mean it is only chunin, you'll have to be a hell of a lot better than that to complete jonin exams. Which by the way are coming up in about a month, are you going to participate? I know Kagai and Hanabi are."

"Really? Of course I will, but I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Really, what?"

"Well, when I was talking to Hanabi after training, something weird happened, and I really don't know who to talk to about it" Eizen started "You see she wanted to see my kekkai genkai so I activated it to show her and then she showed me hers, the Byakugan and after that I… blacked out."

"Hmm, come with me to the hospital, I was going there anyway and we can ask Tsunade about this while were there."

--

The two travelers arrived at the gates of Konoha, having cast a genjutsu around themselves to try to get in easier.

"Are you ready Shouri? Most of the ninja here won't be fooled by a mid level genjutsu, especially the Hyuuga and that last Uchiha; he's an ANBU captain now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever lets just get this over with"

"Get what over with?" a voice came from above them.

On top of a tree branch was Neji Hyuuga looking upon the two travelers with his Byakugan blazing.

"Shit, a Hyuuga, what did I tell you Shouri."

"Oh shut up and let me handle it." Shouri said, before taking a scroll out from her cloak. She opened the scroll and performed a hand sign with one of her hands before a silver bow appeared out of the scroll. She took the bow in her hand by the string of the bow was a notch with a kanji on it. She ran her hand across the kanji with summoned a silver arrow ready to be launched. She drew the string back and let the arrow fly to its mark. Neji jumped out of the way with ease before landing on the ground in front of the two travelers.

"By the look of the cloaks, your Akatsuki…but there shouldn't be any left, what are you fans or something?"

"Nope, real deal" Shouri said before Neji dropped to the ground, an arrow through his shoulder. Neji's eyes opened wide in shock.

"But… you missed, how…."

"I never miss, sometimes it just takes a little longer for the arrow to hit its mark" Shouri laughed out reveling at Neji's pain.

"So your arrows, they somehow… track me and change their course…." Neji managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Poor Hyuuga, never even saw it coming" Shouri mocked "So much for having 360 degree vision."

"Let's go before anyone else finds out we're here."

"Fine, whatever."

**(A/N: Soooooooo? Good? Bad? Funny? Stupid? Please tell me, I feel sad and lonely that no one is reviewing T^T. But seriously I really don't care what you say, you can flame me, compliment me, give me advice, anything I just would like to know someone out there is reading and/or enjoys my work.)**


End file.
